Des confidences sur une épaule virile
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Severus et Kingsley sont amis, Kingsley et Severus ont survécu à la guerre, Kingsley et Severus se confient l'un à l'autre...mais Kingsley aimerait bien que Severus arrête de débarquer aux petites heures à cette fin!


**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

* * *

Pour Manoe

**Des confidences sur une épaule virile….**

* * *

Tout avait commencé à Poudlard.

Severus faisait les frais des sales blagues des Maraudeurs, et les autres élèves fermaient les yeux. Enfin, pas Evans, mais on sait comment cela avait fini.

Il y en avait pourtant un qui essayait de l'aider : avec trois ans de plus qu'eux, l'ardent préfet de Gryffondor Kingsley Shacklebot était assoiffé de justice et défendait le jeune Serpentard, n'hésitant pas à dénoncer des membres de sa propre maison, voir à leur casser la figure en une mémorable occasion, occasion qui lui apprit d'ailleurs que la force brute ne résout pas tout si on est en dehors des clous de la loi, vu qu'il y perdit son badge.

Ce fut cependant ce qui le lia à Severus.

Lors de la première guerre, c'est sur le pas de la porte de Kingsley, Auror et résistant, que Severus se retrouva quand il prit la décision de trahir Voldemort.

Terrifié de ce qu'il avait vu, terrifié de ce qu'il avait fait, il avoua tout à son ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Il s'attendait à être livré aux autorités, et ne demandait plus qu'une mort rapide, mais ce n'est pas cette décision là que prit Kingsley.

Il n'y a sans doute personne d'autre que Snape aurait accepté de suivre ainsi jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour tout raconter : déjà à l'époque, Shacklebot avait plus confiance dans le vieil homme que dans sa propre hiérarchie.

C'est avec son ami, son unique ami, que Severus passait des nuits à se soûler pour essayer d'oublier après la guerre, et c'est côte à côte qu'ils se tinrent dans la dernière bataille, quand Severus put enfin rejeter le masque et se tenir droit face à l'homme qui avait voulu l'asservir, se tenir droit et revendiquer ses choix…

C'est Kingsley qui se tint aux côtés de Severus en tant que témoin quant celui-ci épousa Narcissa, veuve et ostracisée par leur société, pour la sauver d'Azkaban.

C'est lui qui l'écouta longuement vanter les qualités de sa nouvelle épouse quand Severus commença à se faire à l'idée d'une présence à ses côtés.

C'est lui qui lui prépara une couche sur son canapé le jour où Severus retrouva son épouse au lit avec leur jeune voisin.

Et c'est à sa porte que Severus vient frapper, environ deux fois par mois, avec la régularité d'une horloge.

_D'ailleurs…_

**BAM, BAM, BAM…**

Kingsley se retourna dans son lit, grommelant, et consulta son réveil :

« Bon sang, deux heures du matin, ça a plutôt intérêt à être important, ou je fricasse l'importun **(0)** »

**BAM, BAM, BAM…**

« Oui, oui, j'arrive. »

Kingsley ouvrit la porte, et attrapa adroitement Severus, privé brusquement de soutien lorsque l'huis avait pivoté, pour l'empêcher de prendre contact de façon brusque avec le sol carrelé.

« Allez, viens par ici, pochtron, le canapé t'attend.

—Ch'est trop dur, King'

—Mais oui, mais oui…si tes élèves te voyaient, franchement, toi, la terreur des cachots, le tyran du cour de Potions, te mettre dans des états pareils pour un collègue, qui en plus t'adore.

—Mais pas comme ch'a ! Ch'uis qu'un salaud d'anchien Mangemort et même si m'aime bien, mérite mieux !»

Kingsley soupira devant la tirade, et devant l'haleine de Severus **(1)**, et sortit de son armoire à pharmacie un flacon de potion dégrisante, évaluant l'état de son ami du coin de l'œil…

Il faudrait bien deux doses de la décoction, environ quatorze gouttes donc, pour rendre à Severus sa facilité d'élocution, parce que l'écouter papoter avec ce ton enchifrené lui tapait sur le système, et accessoirement des idées claires…

Il se décida pour dix gouttes seulement, qu'il compta dans un verre d'eau. Même avec lui, un Severus aux idées claires était plus têtu qu'une bourrique et ne donnait que fort peu dans la discussion à cœur ouvert.

« Tiens, bois.

—C'est quoi, ch'a…. ?

—La potion que tu me fournis toi-même. Si tu es empoisonné, tu sauras à qui t'en prendre. Allez, avale.

—Gahh !

—Oui, je sais c'est immonde. Ça va mieux ?

—Merci.

—Tu te sens prêt à papoter ?

—Tu ne veux quand même pas non plus que je m'épanche sur ton épaule virile ? Moi qui te croyais plutôt malin pour un Gryffondor.

—Au risque de te vexer, ça ne peut pas durer plus longtemps. Cela fait cinq ans que la guerre est finie, Severus, quatre ans que tu es de nouveau sur le marché des célibataires, et trois longues années que ceci dure. Trois ans Severus…

—Je sais.

—Trois ans que tu baves…

—_Pardon _!!

—…Devant Remus…

—…Baver, non, mais franchement, ta formulation est mensongère, Shacklebot…

—…Sans oser lui parler, comme le grand asocial que tu es…

—…je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'admirais sa paire de fesses de façon honteuse comme cette garce de prof d'Astronomie…

—…Pour finir par craquer de façon bimestrielle…

—…ou comme si je passais mon temps à louer son caractère comme cette bande de dindes de septièmes années….

—….et sombrer dans l'alcool pour noyer tes envies….

—…Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'une bande de pies caqueteuses de toute façon….

—…Avant de venir essayer de défoncer ma porte au milieu de la nuit….

—…ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'est quelqu'un qui comprenne son passé, quelqu'un capable de veiller sur lui aussi….

— …ou celle de la voisine, en une mémorable occasion où tu étais encore plus beurré que d'habitude…

—…moi, au hasard. Surtout que je sais faire sa potion, en plus….

— …Et tu es un ami que j'apprécie beaucoup, ne crois pas autre chose, mais ça devient un peu répétitif, franchement…

— …Faut vraiment que j'arrive à séduire Lupin !

—…Faut vraiment que tu arrives à séduire Remus ! »

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent, prenant soudain conscience du chemin que la conversation avait parcouru, avant d'échanger un sourire….

« J'aurais dût m'intéresser à toi plutôt…

—Malgré les robes tourbillonnantes, t'es pas mon genre, Snape…

—Tu m'en vois le cœur brisé…Mais je savais bien que tu me préférais la jeune gourde courte vêtue qui te sert de secrétaire…

—Elle n'est pas court vêtue ! »

Kingsley n'aurait pas eu la peau ébène, il aurait déjà été rouge tomate….

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Les professeurs de Poudlard se rendront en délégation au grand Bal du Ministère…

—Comme tous les ans, je ne vois pas ce qui…Merlin, tu veux dire que pour la première fois en vingt ans, tu vas sortir de tes cachots pour y aller ? T'es au courant que tu n'auras pas le droit de faire pleurer les invités ?

—Très drôle. J'irais, et je demanderais à Lupin d'être mon cavalier…

—Là, je paye ma tournée au Chaudron Baveur si tu fais ça…

—Si et seulement si tu demandes à la jeune Patil d'être ta cavalière !

—C'est un coup bas !

—Je suis un Serpentard, tu te souviens ? »

Severus sourit et leva son verre d'eau en un toast.

« A nos amours futures.

—Tu sais que le « nos » pourrait être mal interprété ?

—Oh, ferme-là, espèce de plaie rouge et or ! »

.

**(0)** **Notons une certaine influence de Severus sur King'** !

**(1) Vodka bourbon, vous parlez d'un mélange. Severus avait beaucoup de qualités, mais ses mélanges donnaient souvent des envies de lui payer des cours sur les alcools forts et les cocktails pour son anniversaire. **

**Fin**


End file.
